la Prophétie et l'enfant
by Flocon-de-neige-rouge
Summary: CECI N'EST PAS UN YAOI! Ombrelune pourrait être une fille tout à fait normale sauf que...une étrange prophétie la hante et elle doit l'accomplir.elle vit comme une lycéenne "normale" jusqu'au jour où elle doit déménager au Japon. là-bas, elle rencontre..
1. Chapter 1

Zara, la princesse du sang

Chapitre 1: la renaissance de l'espoir

←le renard sous sa forme humaine

Le renard arctique n'avait pas le droit de faillir. Il devait à tout prix récupérer cet Enfant avant que les clans ne s'entre-déchirent encore plus longtemps. De ses pattes souples, il marchait dans la neige, prédateur invisible pour les rats...il restait sur ses gardes, tout le temps...il ne devait pas faillir, non! C'était obligatoire. Sinon, la guerre entre-clan s'élargirait pour finir par une guerre entre peuple. Il devait apporter l'Enfant à la Vieille qui saurait quoi faire d'elle. L'Enfant devait grandir avec sérénité pour se préparer à son destin. Elle ne devait pas vivre entre les guerres et le sang. Le destin du monde reposait entre les pattes du renard blanc à ce moment-là. Il le savait. Il restait prudent.

Il slalomait entre les pins pendant une demi-heure quand il vit enfin l'endroit où vivait l'Enfant. Une petite cabane toute simple. Nullement luxueuse, ni confortable, juste petite et sur le point de s'effondrer. Le renard resta un moment à regarder la cabane avant de faire prudemment le tour de la « maison ». il ne sentait rien de particulier sortant de la cabane à part une quantité phénoménal de magie à l'état pur. Il glapit discrètement. Toucher longtemps l'Enfant serait dur et douloureux pour lui. Il secoua la tête et concentra un peu de magie pour prendre l'apparence d'un être humain. Porter un bébé était parfait pour un être humain. Pas pour un renard qui ne risquait que de la blesser en la portant dans sa gueule.

Il toqua à la porte et entrât sans attendre de réponse.

La jeune femme berçait son enfant. Il était né, il y a une semaine après des heures de souffrance. Mais ses heures de douleur en valait son prix. Le bébé était toujours silencieux et sage. Le bébé ne pleurait que rarement ce qui accommodait parfaitement son père. Le bébé n'était pas un garçon mais une magnifique petite fille qui gazouillait gentiment dans les bras de sa mère.

La jeune femme chantonnait une chanson pour calmer la petite qui était énervée depuis une demi-heure quand on toqua à la porte. La jeune femme ne fit aucun geste pensant que c'était son mari qui rentrait de son travail. Mais quand elle vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blancs, elle essaya de cacher son enfant. L'homme la regarda, elle le regarda, elle dit d'une voix étranglée:

« Qui êtes-vous? Sortez de chez moi!

-Votre enfant, il doit me revenir, dit une voix douce et tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là? Vous êtes fou. Mon mari va revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Partez!

-Non, Madame. Votre mari est assommé. Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt. Mais ce n'est pas important. Donnez-moi l'Enfant. Je ne veux pas utiliser de la magie contre vous.

-Jamais! Cria la pauvre mère, effrayée. »

Elle se releva précipitamment de la chaise et recula en serrant le bébé qui lui gazouillait joyeusement comme si il avait reconnu quelqu'un.

L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et d'un mouvement du poignet, il fit léviter l'Enfant qui retomba en douceur dans ses bras. La mère poussa un cri déchirant et essaya de le reprendre. Le renard-homme ne se laissa pas faire, il évita facilement l'attaque désordonnée de la femme. Il était habitué à des adversaires beaucoup plus vif qu'elle. Maintenant, la femme sanglotait sans retenue en murmurant: « mon bébé, mon trésor... ». Le renard en fut désolé, mais il n'allait pas laisser l'espoir de l'humanité juste parce que cette femme pleurait. C'était sa mission. Il s'esquiva vers la porte. Et il disparut dans la brume épaisse de la montagne enneigée.

Le mari retrouva sa femme à moitié morte de chagrin qui gémissait en s'arrachant les cheveux. Le mari ne réussit pas à la calmer. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait un mal de tête affreux. Il s'était retrouver dans la neige, l'air hagard. Et il ne se souvenait de rien, ce qui vaut mieux pour lui.

La femme gémissait qu'on devait lui rendre son bébé et de tuer l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Le mari la regarda et comprit. Sa femme devait retrouver son bébé à tout prix. Il se leva doucement en caressant les cheveux de sa femme et prit sa hache d'un air résolu. Il allait pousser la porte quand une autre personne poussa la porte avant lui. Il recula prudemment. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ferait peur à n'importe qui. Il était très grand et très squelettique. Et il avait des yeux rouges sang. Une voix sifflante s'éleva:

« Où est l'enfant?

-Partie, murmura la femme en continuant à pleurer. »

L'homme aux yeux rouges eu un regard méprisant pour eux et il leva les mais très haut et dit:

« brule »

Dans le village en bas, on put voir la cabane des « fous » brûlée. Bon débarras pensèrent les gens. Mais ils frissonnèrent tous quand ils virent l'homme aux yeux rouges descendre de la montagne l'air furieux qui releva les mains et le village disparut de la carte.

le renard courait vite en serrant le bébé contre lui. Il devait se presser. La Vieille n'était pas un modèle de patience. Et surtout il devait fuir les deux personnes qui lui collait au train depuis une dizaines de minutes. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à ses poursuivants. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul mais ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leur objectif. L'Enfant. Ils tirèrent des fléchettes sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui les gênaient. Les fléchettes n'atteignirent que le vide. L'homme et le bébé avaient disparus. Ils poussèrent un cri de frustration qui s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent leur maître s'avancer vers eux l'air ombrageux. Ils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-même. L'un deux dit:

« Maître, nous avons échoué. Mais pourriez-vous nous épargner? S'il vous plaît! Nooooooonnnn. »

Le serviteur disparut dans un concert de cri de douleur et de terreur. Le deuxième serviteur quand à lui, priait avec ferveur.

« Landos, ramènes-moi, l'Enfant dès ce soir, si tu ne veux pas connaître le même sort, caqueta la voix sifflante

-Oui, Maître. »

Le renard avait eu chaud. Un peu plus, ils auraient finis assommé. Ouf. Heureusement que ses réflexes étaient intactes. Le renard toujours sous sa forme humaine se dirigea vers le repère secret des « Prophètes ». La Vieille l'attendait. Il dit le bon mot de passe au garde qui lui ouvrit le lourd portail menant à la Sphère.

La Sphère, l'ancienne capitale du fier pays de Flamania. Y vivait maintenant, les Prophètes. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui passaient leur vie à sonder l'avenir, et à dire des prophéties. Ils étaient crains partout dans Flamania, et les souverains et les seigneurs adoraient les écouter dire leur avenir...

La Sphère était une ville difficile à assiéger et à faire capituler. Les rues étaient étroites,tortueuses et n'importe qui d'autres que les habitants de cette ville, ce serait tout de suite perdu. Les maisons étaient très variés. Certaines étaient roses, d'autres violets. La misère n'existait pas à Flamania mais la pauvreté était là quelques fois. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la Sphère, qui était riche grâce à ses Prophètes.

Il marcha pendant quelques temps évitant habilement les enfants qui voulaient jouer avec lui. Il s'arrêta devant une chaumière comme les autres en apparence. Car dedans vivait la Prophétesse la plus puissante du royaume: la Vieille. La même qui lui avait ordonné de partir à la recherche de l'Enfant.

Il respira profondément et toqua la porte.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait chez la Vieille, il se sentit un peu intimidé. L'Enfant s'agita. Elle devait percevoir la magie imprégnée dans la pièce malgré son jeune âge.

Un froissement de tissue le ramena à la réalité. La Vielle toute fripé dans sa robe symbolisant son métier apparut. Elle sourit entre ses dents toutes édentés. Le bébé s'agita encore plus. Le bébé ne pouvait pas encore voir mais il semblait quand même la percevoir.

« Bravo, jeune renard, tu as réussi. Donnes-la moi, que je la voie mieux. »

Le jeune renard posa le bébé délicatement dans les bras de la Vieille. Et il se reprit sa forme normale. La vieille haute comme trois pommes berçait l'Enfant en lui chantant une berceuse. Elle caressa le visage rond de l'Enfant et appela le renard qui vint aussitôt.

« Mon cher ami. J'ai une autre mission à te confier. Reprends l'Enfant et ramènes-la sur Terre.

-Mais...sur la Terre! Impossible! Il faut qu'elle reste ici à Flamania. Si elle va sur Terre, elle ne saura jamais sa mission!

-mais non, non, dit la voix rauque et cassée de la Prophétesse. Quand elle aura treize ans, tu la ramènera ici, mais pas avant. Personne ne pensera à aller voir sur Terre si elle y est. Et les humains nous ressembles beaucoup physiquement, alors. J'ai déjà tout préparée, une famille d'humain est prête à l'adopter. Voici les coordonnés de l'endroit où tu dois la laisser. Ah! Poses cette lettre avec elle.

-Bien, j'y vais. »

Le renard se transforma en humain – il prit la lettre et l'Enfant- et se téléporta. Il déposa l'Enfant sur le trottoir, regarda l'Enfant une dernière fois et partit.

L'Enfant ne savait pas son importance, elle n'avait que une semaine. Mais une chose est sûr pour nous, elle fera de grandes choses.


	2. Le destin

Chapitre 2: dix-sept ans plus tard...

←C'est une Prophétesse

Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans se réveilla avec difficulté dans la maison au bout de la rue Épines des Roses. Elle frotta ses yeux, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et se rendort. Elle dormait si bien, il y a une minute avant que ce stupide réveil ne sonne. Elle était dans une chaumière et une personne avec une voix grave et cassée lui chantait une berceuse, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre les paroles avant que elle ne se réveille d'un bond.

Elle resta encore une minute dans son lit moelleux puis elle se leva avec un air hébété sur le visage. Elle se lava rapidement, se brossa les cheveux, s'habilla et elle prit son cartable qu'elle laissa à côté de ses chaussures noirs brillante. Elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise en baillant. Sa mère en face d'elle en fit autant. La jeune fille se servit en chocolat qu'elle étala sur sa tartine. Elle l'enfourna et reprit des couleurs en le mangeant. Sa mère quant à elle mangeait une tartine beurré. Finalement, la mère dit:

« Bonjour, ma chérie, bien dormis?

-Oui, m'man, mais j'ai encore fais ce rêve.

-Celui, où on te chante une berceuse? Tu as enfin compris ses paroles?

-Non, toujours pas. C'est chiant. Je suis à deux doigts de réussir quand le réveil sonne à tout les coups.

-Oui, je te comprends, ma chérie. Ah, oui. Aujourd'hui, tu dois aller voir le psy.

-Non, m'man, je ne veux pas. C'est pas parce que toi et p'pa se sont séparés que je dois aller voir un pseudo-psychologue.

-Je sais mais c'est obligatoire.

-Beinh, il va en baver ton psy. »

Sa mère ne dit rien mais elle eut un sourire amusée. Elle dit:

« Moi aussi à ton âge, faire enrager les psys étaient à la mode. »

Puis elle pouffa, elle faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau de pain dans la gorge. Sa mère et son père s'était séparés récemment. Son père était Japonais était retourné dans son pays natale, laissant seules la jeune fille et sa mère. Qui se débrouillèrent toutes seules comme des grandes. Sa mère était très enfantine et son père aussi. C'est pourquoi Ombreline Gwenaëlle Aloara Rosamonde Tengami, l'était aussi. Elle ne ressemblait ni à son père ni à sa mère. Son père était Japonais, il avait des yeux fins et des cheveux noirs. Sa mère était Française, elle avait des cheveux blonds et des grands yeux bleus.

Ombreline avait des yeux marrons, des cheveux blonds platines très fins. Elle était belle mais Ombreline était bizarroïde. À chaque fois qu'on la prenait en photo, ses yeux était rouge d'un côté, et blanc de l'autre. À chaque fois, qu'elle allait dans un magasin, elle faisait sonner l'alarme alors qu'elle ne volait rien. À chaque fois, qu'une chose explosait, on était sûre que c'était Ombreline qui l'avait fait. À chaque fois qu'elle allait dans un zoo, tout les animaux se mettaient à braire, à caqueter, à hurler, à glousser...c'était vraiment chiant.

Ombreline finissant sa tartine, elle fit un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et partit en courant dans le couloir en hurlant:

« À ce soir!! »

Elle se regarda rapidement dans l'énorme miroir qui était dans l'entrée. Cheveux, OK. Jeans, OK. T-shirt avec des motifs d'ailes sur le dos, OK. Manteau noir, OK. Boucles d'oreilles, OK. Elle était prête. Elle se chaussa et poussa la porte.

Elle marcha calmement jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus. Elle se déhanchait avec application. Des filles jalouses lui lancèrent un regard pas très gentil. Elle haussa des épaules et retrouva ses amies qui l'accueillir avec force de cries. Elle serra dans ses bras à tour de rôle, toute sa cour.

Ombreline était satisfaite d'elle même. Ses amies et elle étaient les filles les plus populaires de l'école. Elle salua de la main des garçons et attendit comme les autres le bus. Alice dit d'une voix aiguë:

« Alors Ombreline, racontes nous tout.

-Sur quoi? Répondit-elle alors qu'elle avait compris parfaitement la question.

-Rooooh, arrêtes de nous faire attendre.

-Bon bon d'accord. Vous parlez de Marc? Eh bien, ce type, je l'ai largué, répondit Ombreline nonchalamment en tortillant un mèche de ses longs cheveux.

-Hein pourquoi? Demanda avidement Alice

-Il jouait double jeu. Il avait déjà une petite amie.

-Oh, dommage, pourtant il était mignon. T'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

-J'espère bien. »

Elles se turent un instant quand le bus s'arrêta devant elles. Elles sortirent leur carte et rentrèrent dans le bus en continuant à papoter sur les potins de la semaine. Un tel avait rompu avec une telle etc...

Elles s'assirent tout au fond comme d'habitude.

« Regardez, Romain m'a offert cette bague, dit une fille en montrant du doigt une grosse bague.

-Waouh, elle est jolie. C'est quoi comme pierre?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas entre moi et Romain c'est pour toujours.

-Ouais, tu l'as dit. Et ton ex, il continue à t'appeler?

-Non, maintenant il se tape Yasmina.

-Quoi?! Celle avec le nez écrasé?

-Oui, elle même. »

Ombreline écoutait distraitement le dialogue de sa cour, elle n'était pas trop intéressée. Alice l'interpella:

« Eh Ombreline, ça te dit d'aller faire les boutiques aujourd'hui? On pourrait acheter le top de Pimkie.

-Oh, oui, trop. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec le psy.

-Ma pauvre! Crièrent en même temps les filles. »

Ombreline sourit. Les filles recommencèrent leur discutions sur Yasmina. Ombreline regardait le paysage mélancoliquement. Une nouvelle fois, Alice l'interrompu dans sa contemplation sur la nature:

« Eh, Ombrie! Regardes, y'a Hugo qui te mattes. »

Ombreline s'arracha de sa contemplation et regarda le dénommé Hugo. Elle ne le regarda que deux secondes et son regard était déjà revenue vers ses amies qui la regardaient:

« Bof, pas trop mon style. Il a l'air d'un macho.

-Oui, mais regardes moi ces biceps. Un régale. »

Ombreline haussa des épaules. Cet Hugo n'était pas du tout son style. Elle, elle préférait des garçons du genre froid. Mais bien sûr, personne ne comprenait son attirance pour se genre de personne.

Le car s'arrêta, elles étaient arrivés. Ombreline et sa cour descendirent le car en premières. Ombreline rejeta ses cheveux blonds d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête et s'avança dans son « territoire ».

Elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs en se promettant de se rejoindre pour le self. Ombreline avait éducation sportive. Elle se changea dans le vestiaire rapidement. Elle noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle avait athlétisme. Elle était très bonne.

Elle se mit à courir avec les autres pour s'échauffer. Elle s'étira ensuite. Aujourd'hui, c'était noté. Saut en longueur, saut en hauteur , course de haie et sprint.

Le professeur qui était un homme arriva avec son cahier de note. Les gens passèrent devant elle. Ombreline était en fin de liste. Les filles faisaient beaucoup d'effort et les garçons remplis de testostérones s'auto-évaluer. Quand ce fut son tour, Ombreline était très calme. Elle sauta plus haut que les garçons, sauta plus loin et couru plus vite qu'eux. Le professeur la félicita. Les garçons grognèrent de dépits.

Elle regagna le vestiaire la tête haute. Elle se changea rapidement pour se brosser les cheveux longuement et pour bien se mettre du gloss sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de déodorant, elle ne suait jamais. Elle prit son sac et sortit du vestiaire.

Encore quatre cours avant le self.

Omnreline et ses amies se quittèrent devant le portail de l'école. C'était officiel. Alice et Hugo étaient ensembles. En effet, Hugo avait demandé à Alice de devenir sa petite amie devant tous le monde au self, bien sûr Alice avait accepté. Ombreline lui souhaitait tous ses vœux de bonheur pour la semaine. Au premier coup d'œil, Ombreline avait compris que Hugo était le genre de garçon de changer de copine toutes les semaines.

Ombreline marchait d'un pas vif. Elle avait encore trente minutes avant le rendez-vous avec le psy. Elle rentra dans sa librairie préférée. Elle passa tous de duite dans le rayon dessin. Elle cherchait un livre qu'elle avait repéré la dernière fois. Le libraire vint et demanda d'une voix tranquille:

« Mademoiselle, vous cherchez quelque chose?

-Oui, je cherche le livre qui s'appelle « Paysage et habitants des mondes fantastiques ».

-Ah, oui, je vois lequel c'est. Attendez. Ah le voici.

-oh, merci. Je vous dois...?

-Vingt euros. Voilà, merci. »

Ombreline quitta la librairie heureuse. Elle avait enfin ce livre! Les paysages qu'elles voyait dans ce livre lui rappelait toujours quelque chose de flou. Elle soupira. Elle rangea son livre à regret et rentra dans le bureau du psy.

Le psy était un homme mûr, sûr de lui. Il l'a fit installer sur un fauteuil et commença son « interrogatoire »:

« Alors mademoiselle Tengami -drôle de nom-, souffrez-vous de la séparation de vos parents?

-Non.

-Pensez-vous que votre mère s'occupe bien de vous?

-Oui.

-Voulez-vous vivre avec votre père?

-Non et oui. J'aime bien vivre avec ma mère parce qu'on est entre femme, mais j'ai aussi très envie de voir mon père.

-Ah, c'est un début. Et l'école, comment c'est?

-Très bien. J'ai beaucoup d'amies.

-Votre père est Japonais n'est-ce pas? Vous savez parler japonais?

-Oui, je le sais. Comme je sais parler le français, l'anglais, l'allemand, l'espagnol, le russe, le latin couramment.

-Eh bien, c'est beaucoup.

-Mon père est diplomate. Et je suis douée pour les langues.

-Et votre mère, elle fait quoi?

-Elle est journaliste.

-Et vous que pensez vous faire?

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre éditrice et journaliste.

-Reparlons de vos parents.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais si!

-Et si je vous disais que je suis trop triste pour en parler?, des sanglots résonnèrent dans sa voix.

-Ah, voilà! Allez dites moi tout! Le psy écrivit à toute vitesse dur son calepin.

-Si je dis ça vous êtes content? Maintenant foutez moi la paix. Crétin. Dit d'une voix glaciale Ombreline toute trace de chagrin disparut. Elle s'était jouée de lui. »

Elle ramassa son sac et partit en courant. Elle était furieuse. De quoi se mêlait se vieux chnoque? Vraiment. Elle, elle ne lui demandait pas la taille de son slip, quoi!

Elle sortit les clés de sa maison et respira profondément dans l'entrée. Sa mère apparut téléphone en main. Elle parlait avec son ex-mari. Elle raccrocha quand elle vit Ombreline. Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Le psy m'a appellé. Tu vas aller au Japon.

-Mais m'man, qu'est-ce-tu racontes? T'es devenu folle?

-Non, tu pars dans deux jours. J'ai appelé le proviseur. Tu iras là-bas, c'est pour ton bien. Tu as besoins de t'aérer. Tu seras à Tokyo, et en plus, tu auras, un appartement à toi toute seule. Tu iras dans une école où il n'y aura pas d'uniforme. Tu vas t'y plaire.

-M'man, mais...

-Chut, ma chérie, moi aussi je ne veux pas faire ça mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça. »

Ombreline resta immobile. Elle ne pleurait pas. Non, elle était contente. Elle aimait sa mère. Mais elle détestais la France. Elle détestais ses amies. Elle voulait partir d'ici. Et sa mère lui donnait une chance. Elle tapota le dos de sa mère et la repoussa. Elle dit dans les yeux de sa mère:

« M'man je suis contente. »

Elle cria qu'elle allait faire ses valises.


	3. Yuki Eiri

Chapitre 3: Le Japon

Ombreline découvrit une chose, elle avait le mal de l'air. Et la nourriture infect de l'avion ne l'aidait pas. Elle passa ses douze heures d'avion dans les toilettes, vomissant à chaque secousse. Donc sa première impression au Japon n'était pas très favorable. Surtout, qu'il faisait trente-sept degrés dehors. Elle ne suait pas mais le soleil tapait vraiment fort sur sa peau qui commençait déjà à bronzer. Maintenant, elle attendait son père dans la salle de débarquement. Elle attendait maintenant depuis dix minutes quand son père arriva suant comme un phoque. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Son père n'avait pas changer. Il avait toujours son air inquiet permanent sur son visage, et ses cheveux noirs luisants. Il sourit chaleureusement, sourire qui disparut quand il vit le nombre de valise que Ombreline avait apporté de France. Dune voix hésitante, il demanda ce qu'il y avait dedans:

« Dedans? Dans la première, deuxième et troisième valise, il y a mes habits et les chaussures. Dans la quatrième, mes livres. Dans la cinquième, le nécessaire de beauté.

-Et c'était indispensable?

-Oui, bien sûr! Bon tu es venu en taxi ou en voiture.

-en voiture, répondit-il encore éberlué.

-bon, alors aides-loi, à apporter mes affaires. »

Ils tirèrent péniblement les valises jusqu'au parking. Son père rangea les valises en se demandant comment sa fille avait réussi à apporter toutes ses valises sans dépasser la limite du poids. Sa fille quant à elle se prélassait à l'arrière de la voiture en mettant la climatisation en marche. Son père monta à l'avant à droite. Il s'installa un petit silence avant que Ombreline ne dise:

« Dis, p'pa, mon appartement, il est vraiment à moi?

-Oui, c'est fréquent maintenant au Japon que les enfants encore mineurs vivent seuls à Tokyo.

-Il y a une climatisation?

-Oui.

-Alors ça me va.

-Ma chérie je m'occuperai de tes dépenses au téléphone si elles restent raisonnable.

-Bien sûr.

-Et le loyer, je m'en occupe. J'ai déjà mis des meubles.

-Oui, répondit Ombreline avec une grimace.

-Par contre tu devras te débrouiller pour les dépenses alimentaires et pour les autres.

-Évidemment.

-Tu sais utiliser l'argent japonais?

-Oui.

-Ta mère t'as donné de l'argent?

-Oui, à peu près 200 000 milles yens.

-eh bien, moi aussi je te donnes 200 000 milles yens. Débrouilles toi pour trouver un job rapidement.

-En faite, c'est où mon appartement?

-Près du centre-ville dans un coin tranquille.

-Un endroit pour les riches quoi.

-Oui. Et pour l'école, c'est dans trois jours. Le temps que tu t'habitues au décalage horaire.

-Dans quel école? Pas une école privé, j'espère!

-Non, je savais que tu allais bouder si je t'inscrivais dans une école privé. J'ai pris une école public assez renommé. »

Ombreline sourit. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Et sa nouvelle vie solitaire l'attirait. Elle sortit de la voiture quand celle-ci s'arrêta. Elle regarda l'appartement qui avait une apparence luxueuse. Son père avait fait le bon choix. Elle adorât l'appartement aussitôt. L'appartement était fait d'un grand salon où trônait sur une armoire une télé. Après il y avait une cuisine plus petite avec un bar. Une chambre donnant la vue sur un parc. Une salle de bain gigantesque et un bureau. Elle se retourna vers son père et lui sauta au cou. Elle le couvrit de baisers. Il se dandina de gêne et promit de revenir dans deux semaines.

Une nouvelle vie attendait Ombreline!

La première chose que fit Ombreline fut de installer tous ses produits de beauté et de mettre dans les placards, ses habits. Elle rangea les valises dans une sorte de petite remise. Ensuite, elle partit à l'assaut de la cuisine et de ses placards. Elle trouva plusieurs sachets de nouilles instantané. Elle fit bouillir l'eau en attendant elle regarda le prospectus de l'école qui vantait ses qualités. Quelques fois, Ombreline lâchait un ricanement. Quand l'eau fut prête, elle le versa dans un bol et apporta le bol jusqu'au salon ayant l'attention de manger en regardant la télé. Elle zappa des chaînes parlant de politique pour s'arrêtait sur une émission où des « idol » chantaient. Au Japon, ce show-business est énorme, le succès d'une idol peut être fulgurant comme la chute. Dernièrement les idol arrivent à durer mais ces artistes sont des salariés et gagnent très peu d'argent malgré leurs ventes. Pour pouvoir vivre de ce métier, il faut générer un maximum de publicité ou aller dans des émissions de télé.

Ombreline eut un petit rire. À la fin de l'émission, elle avait retenu quelques groupes de idols populaires en ce moment. L'animateur annonça dune voix séduisante de ne pas oublier que demain il y a une audience ouverte et que les inscriptions sont encore possibles. Sans le savoir, pourquoi, Ombreline attrapa son portable et appela l'émission pour s'y inscrire aussi. Elle était une des dernière. Elle nota soigneusement l'adresse où elle devait aller. Elle se massa les tempes en se disant qu'elle était devenue folle. Demain, elle devait faire une présentation d'une minute devant les juges. Et elle n'était pas la seul. Avant elle et après elle, il y avait pleins de filles et de garçons qui eux aussi seraient là. Elle devait sortir du lot. Mais comment?

Elle s'endormit en se disant qu'elle avait fait une énorme gourde. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla nerveusement. Elle mangea rapidement. Et fonça directement vers la salle de bain. Elle choisit un habit très spéciale. Elle se mit une perruque. Elle se maquilla. Elle apporta dans un sac mystérieux, deux, trois trucs. Pendant une heure , elle s'entraîna au rôle qu'elle devait tenir pendant l'audition. Elle devait détonner. À tout prix.

Chapitre 3: L'audition

Ombreline sourit intérieurement. Dehors les gens devaient voir un garçon de dix-sept, un « bishônen » autrement dire un beau gosse. Elle s'était compressée la poitrine. Sur son front, elle avait une étoile noire faite avec un tatouage effaçable qu'on trouve dans les malabars. Et avec autre tatouage effaçable des malabars, un papillon sur ses biceps. Elle avait revêtu un perruque noir de garçon qu'elle utilisait pour le théâtre normalement. En effet, ce n'était pas pour la première fois qu'elle se déguisait en garçon: elle tenait toujours le rôle de prince charmant dans les pièces joués à l'école donc elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle s'était cette fois déguisé en spécialiste des arts martiaux. Elle se donnait un air de dur. Elle attirait les regards. Certaines filles gloussèrent bêtement en le voyant. Elle arriva enfin à l'audition. Des gens attendaient dehors. Sur une énorme pancarte, il y était écrit:

« Venez, vous tous une chance de devenir une idol de la société « AIM » Vous serez peut-être une ou un des vingt heureux élus. »

Ombreline ce mit dans la fille d'attente, elle déclina son identité à la vigie qui lui colla un badge sur la poitrine: « Numéro 1013 ». elle rentrait dans une des nombreuses salles d'attentes. Touts les regards se fixèrent sur elle avant de s'éloigner. Elle attendit patiemment son tour en répétant ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle était sélectionnée pour la première épreuve, elle devait encore en faire trois. Elle se calma en marmonnant un poème. Ce fut enfin son tour. Ombreline était sujette du trac mais dès qu'elle entrait sur scène, elle était calme. Elle promena son regard sur la dizaine de juges. Elle les salua et se présenta en prenant une voix grave. Elle fit un signe à la régie qui démarra la musique. Elle avait devant elle une minute. Elle inspira doucement. Et calqua son rythme à celui du tambour. Figure du singe. Figure du bœuf. Et d'une pirouette, elle ramassa des couteaux qu'elle lança en l'air tout en continuant à voltiger. Plus que trente secondes. Elle ramassa tout les couteaux et les laissa dans un coin. Elle présenta une pièce et la fit disparaître. Elle prit une cape. Et s'enroula dedans quand elle en ressortit ses vêtements étaient changés. Elle fit le tour deux ou trois fois puis elle mit la touche finale. Elle s'enroula dans la cape et réapparut dans une tenue de fille sans le tatouage sur le front, ses cheveux libres, comme sa poitrine. Les juges hoquetèrent de surprise. La minute était passé. Elle ramassa ses couteaux et rentrât chez elle. En espérant qu'on allait la rappeler. Elle passa dans un shop où tout était vendu à 100 yens. Elle s'acheta des jus de fruits et de la nourriture pour le soir. Elle passa devant un grand centre commerciale. Elle se promenât un peu dedans puis, tomba sur une pancarte qui disait que un magasin de vêtements chercher une étudiante. Elle se présenta, on la prit aussitôt. Elle pouvait gagner 900 yens l'heure. Elle démarrait demain à une heure.

Ombreline était contente d'elle même. Elle mangea de délicieux sushis quand on l'appella:

« Oui, Allô?

-Bonjour, c'est un représentant de l'AIM vous avez été sélectionnée pour le second tour. Pour demain vous devez écrire une chanson et créez une musique qu'y va avec. Merci! En revoir!

-Quoi?! Pour demain! »

Ombreline fonça dans un magasin de CD et demanda un CD où il n'y a que de la musique de fond. Elle passa l'après-midi à choisir le bon fond de musique. Elle avait écrit un texte. Mais il était mauvais. Il faisait nuit noire. Elle était sur le chemin de retour quand une bourrasque de vent lui arracha la feuille de la main. Elle courut la reprendre. Quand elle vit que on l'avait déjà prise. C'était un homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année qui fumait. Il portait un costume, et ses cheveux étaient blonds. Il était beau. L'homme ne dit rien et en passant près de moi, il me dit:

« Abandonne, l'écriture ce n'est pas ton truc. Ton texte est pire que celui d'un primaire. »

Puis il roula en boulette le texte et le jeta. Ombreline était estomaquée devant tant d'arrogance. Elle se tourna pour lui hurler dessus mais il n'était plus là. Beaux cheveux ou non, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, elle lui fera sa fête.

Par contre Ombreline admettait que son texte était nul. Elle rentra à l'appartement la tête basse. Elle se remonta le morale en se disant qu'elle ferait bien de saluer ses nouveaux voisins en leur offrant une part d'un gâteau. Made in French, s'il vous plaît. Elle cuisina allègrement. Un gâteau au chocolat, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Quand le gâteau fut cuit à point, elle décida de saluer ses voisins d'en bas. Il n'y a avait que deux appartements par étage. Elle prit l'ascenseur et elle sonna. Une petite vieille apparut:

« Bonjour, Madame, je suis votre nouvelle voisine. Je vous ai préparée un gâteau pour faire connaissance.

-Oh, merci. Je suis Karin Yamaguchi. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu viens de quel pays?

-de la France.

-Oh, quel beau pays. Merci vraiment. »

elle la salua prit sa part et ferma la porte. Ombreline fit de même pour l'appartement à côté et pour les appartements au dessus de son propre appartement. Tout le monde était charmant. Pour finir, elle sonna à son voisin d'étage. Elle entendit un bruit de pas puis le cliquetis d'une serrure qui s'ouvre. Elle allait répéter son discours de bienvenue quand les mots resta coincé dans sa gorge. L'homme qui s'était moqué d'elle! Maintenant il portait des lunettes. Et fait étrange les yeux de son véritable voisin étaient couleurs or. Ombreline hurla et jeta la part de gâteau sur le visage de l'homme. Elle continua de hurler de frayeur et s'enferma dans son appartement. Elle respira à grandes goulées d'air et finit par avoir un rire nerveux et un peu fou. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet appartement. Elle allait se faire tuer par se mec. Elle entendit le carillon d'entrée sonner. C'était à coup sûr le mec à qui elle avait aplati le gâteau. Elle ouvrit prudemment. Une voix dit:

« Avec les compliments du chef »

Puis elle reçu une tarte en pleine poire. elle crachota des morceaux partout. et elle s'essuya. Elle hurla

« Vous êtes fou? Envoyer du gâteau sur le visage des gens?

-tu l'as fait aussi.

-J'étais surprise. C'est tout. »

les yeux jaunes la fixèrent sans pitié. Elle ne recula pas même si son corps lui hurlait de le faire.

« ne refais plus jamais ça.

-OK. Sois cool. Tu vas finir vieux à vingt ans. »

les yeux lui refirent le coup de la douche glacée. Elle lui tira la langue et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Elle éclata de rire. Non, elle n'allait pas partir, elle allait pourrir la vie de ce loser. Elle s'assit devant une feuille blanche et écrivit. Elle écrivit au moins dix lignes avant d'être satisfaite. Elle s'endormit sur la table.

Le lendemain, elle était un peu hébétée mais se reprit et le fou rire lui revint. Elle riait si fort qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Toujours en rigolant, elle se prépara un café et un pain au chocolat. Elle mangea rapidement et se prépara. Elle se mit beaucoup de mascara et du gloss. Pour cette fois elle avait décidé de mettre une courte robe rouge avec des petits poids blancs. Elle mit les sandales qui allaient avec. Elle ferma la porte en gloussant quelque fois. Elle se calma en se donnant des claques. Elle appela l'ascenseur. La porte de son cher voisin s'ouvrit. Elle se raidie. Le jeune homme blonds apparut à côté d'elle, attendant également qui vint enfin dans le silence pesant. Elle sauta quasiment dans la cabine tellement que son voisin envoyait des ondes de méchanceté. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé. Les portes automatiques se fermèrent. Ombreline était dans un coin de la cabine se faisant toute petite. Soudain, la cabine tangua et Ombreline tomba dans les bras du jeune homme qui la reteint par réflexe. Elle se dégagea aussitôt et appela le concierge qui se réveilla en sursaut et promit que l'ascenseur sera réparé d'ici vingt minutes. Ombreline faillit s'étrangler. Vingt minutes dans cette cabine avec cette homme?! Aaaargh. Finalement, Ombreline sortit la feuille où elle avait écrit la version nouvelle de la chanson. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, elle lui tendit la feuille. Il l'a lut et il diagnostiqua enfin:

« Ça doit être limite pour toi d'écrire un texte comme celui-ci.

-M'en fiche. Il est bien ou pas?

-Non.

-Merci. T'es trop insociale. »

elle lui arracha la feuille en se retenant de lui tirer la langue. Elle sortit un livre que lui avait passé sa mère. Un roman à l'eau de rose complètement débile. Elle lu quatre lignes et commençait à s'endormir. Elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec et sortit plutôt le livre qui s'intitulait: « Paysage et habitants des mondes fantastiques ». elle regarda émerveillée les paysages qui semblaient la regarder aussi. Elle sentait le regard du jeune homme derrière elle mais elle ne dit rien. Elle tomba sur une image qui fit battre son cœur très fort. Un renard arctique se transformait en humain. Elle laissa tomber le livre. Elle avait déjà vu ça. Mais où? Ça l'énervait. Une sorte de blocage l'empêchait tous le temps d'aller plus derrière dans ses souvenirs. Elle ramassa le livre sous le regard étonné du jeune homme. Elle serra convulsivement le livre jusqu'à rendre ses phalanges blanches. Elle regarda de nouveau l'image. Oui, maintenant, elle se souvenait des paroles de la berceuse!

« Princesse, sourit, danse, chante,

pendant le temps qui te restera,

cherches-le,

trouves-le,

et restes avec lui,

l'homme aux yeux jaunes,

t'attends,

dans ton monde.

Vas-y ma belle,

et ramènes-nous l'enfant de l'espoir. »

Cette voix, elle aurait tellement voulut l'entendre plutôt...les paroles de la berceuse étaient bizarres. Elle avait comprit le message. Cherches cette homme, maries toi avec lui et ramènes nous ton enfant. OK. Facile. Par contre, l'homme aux yeux jaunes...ça ne pouvait être que le type qui était derrière elle. Elle sentit pour la première fois de sa vie, de la sueur perler de son front. C'était mal partit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait faire ce que la voix lui disait.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en se retournant.

« euh, tu sais que t'es sympa? Euh, bon, mon nom c'est Ombreline, trop contente de te voir. »

il ne répondit rien. Il la regarda en lui refaisant le coup de la glace super glacial. Ouh, ça refroidit la cabine de dix degrés au moins


End file.
